tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Larissa Penbrook
Larissa Penbrook (born 1980) is a minor character in both the IT Files and the Manchester Chronicles. A former member of Scotland Yard, Larissa is currently being mentored to be an agent of Interpol by Raymond Bishop. Biography Larissa was born in London, UK, the eldest daughter of the owners of a moderate-sized publishing company. While initially groomed to perhaps one day take over the company at sixteen Larissa developed a passion for law enforcement, just feeling it was the right thing to do. Ultimately Larissa worked to become a member of the London Metropolitan Police, also known as Scotland Yard. Initially, Larissa ended up working as a member of the City of London Police before getting her desired transfer, at which point she began working for the Vice unit. After a few years with Scotland Yard Larissa felt she should expand her scope, offer the skills she'd developed hunting down vice cases to a bigger agency. Initially considering MI5, Larissa was surprised to get picked up by Interpol instead. Raymond Bishop, the London section chief, was delegated to help train Larissa to be a proper agent, thus she became his student and a sort of assistant. Larissa enjoyed the new duty, eager to prove her worth and become a proper agent. Raymond quickly trusted Larissa with some decent assignments, including joint operations with the Security Service (MI5) in Manchester. Larissa worked alongside Verity Knight to take on Felicia Silvermane, as a suspected drug dealer. Soon after, Larissa worked with Verity and Georgina MacKenzie to defend the Friends in Need Charity Ball from a terrorist attack launched by the Crown Breakers. A bond would form between the two, Larissa ending up being the only person to initially spend time with Verity on her birthday. By December of 2008 Larissa's sisters Cressida Penbrook and Maisie Penbrook had both moved to Manchester, giving her an incentive to visit the city more. While trying to rescue victims of human trafficking from Hans Friedrich Larissa ended up kidnapped, apparently taken control of by some sort of Magic. Larissa's experience left her shaken, as she on some level seemed to enjoy it. Larissa's friendship with Verity was also strained a bit thanks to her having to keep the actions of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency secret, as well as having never told Verity about her sisters. Come 2009, Larissa had well-established herself, Raymond even trusting her in London while he went to Hong Kong to help the ITEA deal with Tamaya Qillaq. Upon Raymond's return the relationship between him and Larissa deepened, eventually turning to romance. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B (Implants) * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Lar * Special Notes: Belly Piercing Relationships Family * Cressida Penbrook, Younger Sister * Maisie Penbrook, Younger Sister Romances * Raymond Bishop, Boyfriend and Co-Worker Friends * Verity Knight * Georgina MacKenzie * Kieran Hawthorne * Heather Prescott Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: My Fair Ladies * Manchester Chronicles: Having a Ball * Manchester Chronicles: Birthday Blues * Manchester Chronicles: From Russia For Love * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 Trivia * Larissa is physically based on actress Sophia Myles. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Manchester Chronicles Category:Interpol